Under Pressure
by Damian1245
Summary: Ciel just doesn't understand why Sebastian is so loyal. He decides to test his own loyalty in the bedroom... ** One-shot - LEMON - SebbyxCiel **


**WARNING: **_This fanfiction contains graphic **LEMON** scenes of boyxboy. It could also be listed under shota, though, so I suggest you either not read or prepare yourself for major fangirling!!  
_

* * *

"Honestly..."

Water dripped from the boy's slender form, the only flaw on his almost perfect white skin being a dark branding on his back, just below his left shoulder. He lifted a hand to brush back the dark olive-black hair clinging to his face, eyes closed for the moment. His thoughts ran together, questions slipping into his grasp, and answers falling through like the water he had just bathed in. One question he needed answered right away. His oceanic blue left eye opened as a soft towel was draped over him.

"Why is it that you insist on being completely loyal to me, Sebastian?"

The man behind the boy, adorned in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a crimson vest secured around the muscular chest, and black dress pants and shoes, gazed at the back of the boy's head, deep raven bangs hiding his crimson eyes. Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhives, smirked slowly.

"Because, Master Ciel, if I were to break our contract then I wouldn't get your perfectly black soul."

That wasn't the answer the boy was searching for. Ciel Phantomhive, the current master of the Phantomhive mansion and its company for toys and confections, let out a rough sigh. He pulled the towel down around his waist and held it there, strolling out into his study. He slid past the desk and moved over to his bed, turning to find Sebastian right behind him as usual.

"Sit down."

Sebastian followed the command, moving to sit in the center of the bed. Ciel moved forward, crawling up onto the sheets and sliding into Sebastian's lap. He pushed his hands against the butler's shirt, fingers gripping tightly into the fabric.

"Sebastian. You can't lie to me..."

Sebastian nodded once, a sudden strong urge coursing through him. Ciel was so tempting, dripping wet like this, hugging onto his shirt... The demonic lust was overpowering.

"Answer me this, then."

Ciel leaned in, eyes half open, the right bearing their contract of demon and human.

"Do you want to make love to me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened lightly. It was as if his master knew his every thought. Then, that was to be expected from someone so selfish. A small smirk creased his face, closing the distance between their lips ever so slowly.

"Of course I do, Master Ciel. Can't you feel it even now?"

Those words, spoken in such low tones, and then their lips connecting roughly, Ciel barely had time to catch the reply. Of course he could feel it. The electric touch of their bodies, the roughness pushing against his half exposed groin, the pleasure sweeping across his mind. There was nothing about this demon that he didn't love. He was perfect. In everything he did. Their mouths came apart, saliva dripping from his chin as his breathing increased.

"Take off.. your clothes.. slowly."

The demon grinned, eyes narrowing lightly. He slid back a bit from the boy, fingers trailing over his vest to undo the buttons teasingly. He slid it from his arms, unrolling his shirt sleeves and slipping the buttons from the holes ever so slowly. Ciel could feel the intense heat gnawing at him, trying to tell him he should be stripping the man of his clothes. He watched, leaned back on his legs lightly with a pleased expression on his face. Sebastian commenced to slip the white cloth from his body, pausing to let Ciel's eyes trail over him.

"Wait."

Ciel moved forward after Sebastian had kicked off his shoes, small hands going to the lining of his pants. He looked up in silence, fingers fumbling with the button before tugging at the zipper. He dropped his head, hands sliding around to Sebastian's hips, hooking the fingers in the waistline and dragging at the pants. After getting them off, he cast them aside, crouching down and trailing his tongue over the bulge in Sebastian's shorts. The butler shivered softly, hands clenching just lightly into the sheets.

"Ahh.. C.. Ciel..."

The boy continued to lick at the fabric, finally moving up and pressing their hips together. He fit perfectly in that spot, that's what went through Sebastian's mind. Ciel moved his head to one side, teasing Sebastian further by taking his nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping softly at the pleasure spot. The demon's head went back a bit, eyes closing as he let out a soft moan. Damn, he just couldn't get over how experienced his master seemed at this! Ciel drew back, licking the saliva away and moving up to press their chests together, kissing Sebastian's neck softly.

"You won't leave me.. Right, Sebastian?"

The question came suddenly. The demon glanced at his master, a sincere smile on his face. He took the boy's face in one hand softly, pressing him into a passionate kiss. Tongues and breath mingled, both savoring the taste of the other. They broke apart, a light coloring of pink across Ciel's face.

"As I have said before. I'll be beside you to the ends of hell."

Reassured, the boy moved down and clipped his fingers onto the waistline of Sebastian's shorts, pulling them down slowly. The butler closed one eye, taking a sharp breath as he's able to escape from the uncomfortable cloth. Within moments, the towel was off his master's slender body, the warmth around them just enough to keep back the chill of the night. Ciel pushed Sebastian back onto the sheets, legs on either side of his hips as their naked bodies pressed closer together. Sebastian's hands went to the damp waist of his precious master, their lips meeting once again in a passionate kiss. A trail of sweat appeared at Ciel's face, drawing down as the pleasure built rapidly. A soft moan into the lips of the demon rewarded Ciel with a movement, Sebastian grinding against him instinctively. A harsh moan slipped from the both of them, shivers running over the boy's form. Every time they got close like this, Ciel would draw away at the last moment, terrified of what might happen. But not tonight, he told himself over again. Tonight, he would be taken completely by his butler, his lover.

Sebastian drew back from the kiss lightly, trailing his lips over his master's jawline softly. He could feel the heat rising, the pleasure building in Ciel's body, and he wanted desperately to fulfill that need. His eyes trailed over the boy's face, crimson gaze soft and seductive, a hint of another emotion flickering over his face before being hidden away. Ciel drew back a bit, setting his hands on Sebastian's chest and sitting up higher on his legs. The butler's eyes widened a bit, then softened once more, his hand moving to Ciel's exposed arousal to curl his fingers over it. Ciel's face gained color, the pink blush spreading rapidly. He leaned into Sebastian's hand, body aching for him to start.

"Se.. Sebas.. tian..."

It was all he needed to hear. The butler began sliding his hand over his master's arousal, using his thumb to rub deeper against it. Broken moans and half-breath gasps slipped from Ciel, the motions making it increasingly difficult to ignore the primal urges wracking his mind. Sebastian paused for a moment, pulling Ciel closer with his free hand and then continuing his task. His free hand traveled back, his finger beginning to push at Ciel's entrance.

"Ah.. Ahh! Se.. Nn-ahhh..!"

His hand stopped it's assault on Ciel's arousal, moving away and to his waist as the other was still being used to ready his master further. He wanted the boy to feel everything, and feel it vividly at that. He didn't even get the normal accusing glare, Ciel too lost in his mind to really notice. Oh yes, this time he could definitely let it happen. After having waited for nearly seventeen days, he could really care less about what had happened to him before Sebastian. And besides that, he trusted Sebastian with his life. He felt safe with the demon, whereas with humans it was just too horrifying to think of. Ciel's mouth fell open as another finger joined the first in his entrance, body shuddering softly. Lips connected, tongues entwining and breath mingling like before. The perspiration continued, the heat seeming to almost burn them as they got closer and closer. Ciel broke out of the kiss, head tipping up a bit as his hands dug themselves into the demon's shoulders. He shivered heavily, opening his left eye lightly to gaze at Sebastian with blurred vision.

Sebastian took the opportunity given and removed his fingers, pushing his master back a bit so that his own erection could press back against the boy's entrance. Ready or not, it was obviously going to be a tight fit. Ciel closed his eye again, brows tipping up as a new burst of pleasure waved over him. He bit his lower lip as he felt the mass sliding further into him, whining softly as he thought about how Sebastian must be teasing him, testing him to see if he was really ready for this. He opened both eyes to gaze down at him, bangs splayed over his face. He leaned up a bit on shaky arms, placing his hands firmly on the butler's chest as if to tell him to stop toying with him. The demon smirked lightly, taking the hint and pushing himself in completely at last. Ciel's head tipped back, mouth open as a crying moan slipped.

"Ahhh!! Sebas.. tian..!"

The butler held his master's waist, pulling him up lightly after several moments. Ciel's body shook almost uncontrollably, head dipped down now with a bit of saliva dripping down his chin from his open mouth. His hands clenched into fists on the demon's chest as the act began, the pleasure already almost too much to bear. The thrusts began slowly, Sebastian making sure the boy was used to it before trying to go faster. He held on firmly to his waist, fingers digging lightly into the hips as he moved to thrust again.

"Seb.. Sebas.. fas.. fast.. er..."

Ciel pleaded him, body shuddering once more. The butler was all too compliant with the request. He moved faster against his master, the tensing and relaxing of the boy's body driving him to move even faster. With each thrust, Ciel cried out again and again, moans and gasps beginning to echo in the room. His breath caught in his throat, a sudden crying moan erupting from his lips, his body shuddering as he came. The liquid splashed onto Sebastian's stomach, the butler grinning softly as he continued to move with his master. After several more thrusts, Ciel's body tensed again and he erupted once more with a moan, cumming onto the demon's stomach a second time. Sebastian closed one eye, the pressure on himself starting to build rapidly. He gasped, pulling Ciel onto himself as he finally released. Ciel cried out, body giving one last shudder before he fell forward onto Sebastian. The butler closed one eye as he slowly pulled out from the other, chest rising and falling just as heavily as Ciel's was. He pulled his arms around the boy, placing a kiss on his forehead softly.

"Se.. Seb.. stian.."

Ciel could hardly believe what they had just done. But he did believe it. He opened his eyes groggily, head tilting up so that he could gaze at his butler. No, that wasn't the word he wanted. Lover. That was it. A soft smile came to his lips as he summoned the last of his energy to push up and lock lips. Sebastian grinned against the kiss, letting it last for several moments before pulling his master away.

"You should rest now. It'll be no good if you don't get at least a few hours of sleep..."

Ciel's eyes fell shut, nodding slowly once. He let himself be raised up as Sebastian pulled into a sit, allowing himself to be moved and laid under the sheets. He drifted off slowly, a pleasant look on his face.

"_Sleep well..._"


End file.
